memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four years War/War Begins/Act One
At Earth Starfleet Command Admiral Slater is in his office when his aide comes into his office. "Admiral a Federation Starship Gulliver was destroyed a ECS freighter picked up the log bouy," The Aide says as she hands him the data square. He puts it into the device on his desk and the screen shows the last few images of log as it fizzes out. "Damn," Admiral Slater says as he hits the desk. "Admiral we've lost contact with Starbase twenty-two," an officer says as he looks at Admiral Slater. He thinks. "That's were Archanis is at," Admiral Slater says as he is shocked by this. Consoles beep. "Admiral we've lost all contact with Archanis IV," an officer says as he turns to Admiral Slater. Admiral Slater inputs commands into the console. "This is Admiral William Slater to all Federation Starships, outposts and colonies we've entered a state of war with the Klingon Imperial Empire," Admiral Slater says into the com. In orbit of an Federation Outpost the USS Hermes a Korlev-Class Heavy Cruiser. Captain's Log Stardate 3243.4. We're in orbit of one of our Federation Outposts dropping off supplies and officers, to prepare for the coming war with the Klingon Empire. On the bridge of the Hermes Commander Le'berval is sitting in the Command chair while Captain Trask is sitting in his office, when the coms officer turns to him. "Commander we're picking up a distress call from the USS Triton," Lieutenant Samuels says as he looks at him. Commander Le'berval thinks. "Damn it helm set course for the last known course of the Triton warp factor 6 engage," Commander Le'berval says as he gives orders to the helm officer. "Aye, sir," the helm officer says as he inputs commands into the helm. The Hermes leaps into warp speed. In the briefing room Captain Trask, Commander Le'berval, Lieutenant Wagner, Ensign Cross, Doctor S'Car are reviewing the log bouy of the Triton after they reach the area. "So far we've not figured out what happened to the Triton but we think that they were taken out by a D-6 Warbird," Lieutenant Wagner says as he looks at them. As the Hermes is floating in the debris of their comrade in the asteroids unknown to the ship a D-6 warship decloaks and descends on the Korlev-Class vessel firing torpedoes at the ship causing the hull to erupt in explosions as debris from the hull flies from the hull where the torpedoes hit. On the bridge sparks erupt and coolant vents as officers are dead on the floor as a medical officer walks out of the lift and starts treating the wounded and leaves the dead. "Return fire!" Captain Trask says as he turns to the tactical officer. He presses the fire button on the console. "Minimal damage!" Tactical officer says as he looks at his console. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" Captain Trask says as he gives the order to retreat. Ensign Cross presses the warp button on his console. The Hermes leaps into warp after clearing the asteroid field as the D-6 moves away from the sight and cloaks.